Bleeding Love
by nikki.02
Summary: Maybe it had all been a game...the two of them. She hopes not, because she lost to him. Will Danny try and get her back? DL angst, now fluff. Post 4.16
1. Away

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

_First off, I'm going to ramble for a little bit. This week's episode nearly made me cry and I literally screamed and yelled at my laptop. I officially hate Danny Messer. Sort of. Just this week. Probably for the rest of the season. I think I hate the writers more. This is what they do to the show's best couple two weeks after they come back to work?? Anyway, CSI Files Kristine Huntley (who I deeply despise for always jabbing snide remarks at Lindsay and the whole DL relationship) in her review says that Danny is clearly surprised because he never thought of he and Lindsay's relationship as seriously as her. UGH. Okay. So I'm going to attempt to write it from this point of view. Don't hate me!_

Lindsay was hurting. Deeply.

The Danny Messer that she knew, the one she used to be best friends with, the one that she enjoyed working with, the one who she fell in love with, was now completely gone. She'd been seeing pieces of the old Danny Messer keep slipping away, and that day was the day he vanished altogether.

Now, what was left behind was the person the lab techs had warned her to stay away from. The one who couldn't do a long-term relationship and used women merely for pleasure and brushed them off like they were nothing when they expected more.

That was what he made her feel like. One of the old girlfriends that the old Danny Messer had.

_"I didn't want to go to lunch yesterday. Why you gotta make such a big deal out of it?"_

She was taken back by everything about him. The words, the way he said them. But what hurt her most was what he didn't say with his mouth, but with his eyes. His usually soft and kind eyes that assured her that everything was okay. But what she saw in his were harsh, cold, and foreign.

Half of it made her sad, but the other half made her extremely pissed.

_"Don't try and demote me to some clingy, shallow girlfriend who's suffocating you, okay?"_

Then she was a loose cannon. Everything that had been building up in her mind that she wanted so badly to say, but were never put into actual speech, were said. How she knew that he was still grieving over Ruben, that she wanted to be there for him, and that he didn't let her. But what she hadn't expected to say was,

_"And for the record, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself…because I've fallen in love with you and I have to find a way to let that go."_

When she said the last words, "let that go", her voice was already cracking and she was sure that her heart was too.

"Lindsay?" she heard Stella's voice in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying. "You need me to process more evidence?"

"No. I didn't come here as a boss. I came here as a friend. Something's bugging you. Come on, what is it?" Stella's usually strong voice softened.

Lindsay unlocked the stall and sniffed, "Relationship stuff."

"By relationship stuff, you do mean Danny, right?"

She nodded, "Just the way he's been treating me, you know? Like I'm just his coworker like old times when he can just brush me off and expect me not to feel it, you know?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah…Danny tends not to deal too well with grief with others. He usually deals with things himself."

"That I noticed. Well, I asked him to go out for some lunch this morning and he came up with 'laundry and running to the bank'…and I asked what was wrong and he said that he just didn't want to go to lunch. And that he'd just see me at work," Lindsay's voice faltered a bit. "Then in the office just now, he thought that I was making a big deal about lunch. That was just…the tip of the scale."

"What happened?"

"Pretty much gave the most embarrassing speech of my life…involving grieving alone, trying to help him, and ending with telling him that I loved him but was trying to find a way to let my love for him…go…" she began to cry again, the sobs wracking her body.

"Oh my God," Stella put a comforting arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "He really said that? Danny?"

Lindsay feebly nodded her head, "And you didn't see his reaction. It was like…he didn't even have the slightest idea of my feelings for him. Like I'd just said this out of nowhere…It was like up until then…I didn't exist to him…"

Gosh, how could she have been so stupid? Why hadn't she seen it coming? That sometimes, people just couldn't change? Once a player, always a player.

For the past couple months, after the Second Life case, they had both been drifting apart. Sometimes they wouldn't even see each other for three days. She'd gotten used to the lack of intimacy in their relationship, but after Ruben, she decided that her needs didn't matter as much as his.

He needed someone, and she tried to help him, but now, they were just the same. Before, he was the strong one, and she the survivor who was tormented by the guilt of witnessing and living through a crime. Now, she had to play the part of the strong one and she just didn't know how. She'd spent most of her life as the one who was always being pitied and having to be taken care of.

She just wasn't sure what to do. But she tried, and her efforts failed as he began to push her away. She thought that there had been a relationship between them, but it soon became more and more clear to her that maybe to him, there had never been one at all.

Maybe from the very start, he hadn't even felt anything all that deep for her, that she was probably just a game, a way to keep him entertained. She was just a chase, and when he had her, that was it.

Game over.

_Okay, I'm probably going to continue this…and just fill in the gaps of the episode because it's wildly unsatisfying. Review, please!_


	2. Pain

_"I just want this hurt to go away…"_

Danny Messer had his head in his hands, the memories of last night and that morning's events running through his head. Last night had just been sex, but that morning, he'd made Rikki _breakfast_ for God's sake. And it was his famous omelet!

He'd never made his omelet for Lindsay before. Or held her like the way he did Rikki that morning. Come to think of it, he and Lindsay had never even done it twice in less than 24 hours… Work always got in the way.

He knew that he screwed up bad, and felt even worse for letting his emotions into the situation too. He had _begged_ Rikki to stay…what the hell had he been thinking? It was like Lindsay hadn't even existed until she gave him the cold shoulder at the lab and shoved the case's information into his stomach.

Then, later in their office, when she turned down a cup of coffee.

_"…shallow, clingy girlfriend that's starting to suffocate you…"_

He'd never felt like a bigger asshole than he did in that moment. He hadn't realized that she felt this way…that he was slipping back into his old ways and was affecting her a lot.

_"I feel like I've lost my best friend…I wouldn't expect you not to grieve, but clearly you've just decided to do it all on your own…"_

But the thing was that he hadn't been grieving alone. And not in the way he should've. Sex wasn't the answer; alcohol would've been better than that.

_"And for the record, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, because I've fallen in love with you…and I have to find a way to let that go."_

Danny couldn't believe his ears. The two best and worst things that could ever be said to him and they were said in the same sentence, "Fallen in love with you…let that go…let that go…"

--

"Lindsay…" she looked up at him.

Stella had gone off to search for Flack to help interrogate Bonnie Dillard some more and it was just the two of them in the lab. "I'm sorry. We uh…we should talk."

_We should talk._ Words that usually signified the end of a relationship. And he couldn't believe he just said the out loud to Lindsay. But did he seriously want to end things between them? Honestly, he wasn't sure.

She didn't have time to respond as the computer's results distracted her and they were back on track with the case.

After the two kids were safe and returned to their real families, Danny jogged to catch up with Lindsay as she was about to enter the elevators.

"We got to talk. Really."

She nodded, held her head down, and walked out of the elevator after him. She had barely said a word to him all afternoon.

Once they were in the break room and most people were off shift or out in the field, Danny set a cup of coffee on the table across from her.

"We should talk…about what happened earlier today," he said nervously.

"Oh, you mean when you thought I was being a suffocating girlfriend and then I told you I loved you?" she asked, rather fiercely and her hostile tone surprised him.

"Well yeah…and also about…us…"

"Us?" she asked in disbelief. "_Is_ there an 'us' at all? _Was_ there ever an 'us'? Because it sure doesn't feel like it…" her voice trailed off and he saw her eyes well up with her tears and she ducked her head down.

"God, Linds…" he braced his arms on the counter and looked at the ground.

"Y-you…I thought that you were…serious about me. I mean even when I told you I needed time, you flew all the way to Montana for me and…the night before the Irish cocaine case…I mean…"

Danny looked up again and saw her usually strong exterior stripped away, and he could see that Lindsay Monroe was just like any other self-conscious woman who hadn't gotten the attention and kindness that she deserved from him over the past couple months.

Seeing her like that made him remember their old days, when they were able to joke around with each other and had friendly competitions with each other…when life and their relationship had just been so…easy.

Seeing her like that made his heart ache, because he knew that he was why she was like this. It made him miss her. Then he slipped back to the man that had fallen in love with Lindsay Monroe, but hadn't admitted it.

"…that night…it was…"

Danny got up, stood in front of her, and cradled her head in his hands, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He stared into those brown eyes that had captured his soul in the first place.

"It was amazing," he murmured before cutting her off with a passionate kiss, reminding him too much of the same kiss he shared with Rikki that morning. Guilt instantly swelled in his gut.

He felt Lindsay tense up, but then relaxed and gave herself over to him, heart, mind, body, and soul. The thought both scared and excited him. The idea that someone loved him so much that they were willing to be treated like crap just to support him, or that they depended upon him to keep them standing up.

But it scared him to know that Lindsay had entrusted him with her heart, knowing that he could break it at any moment, but hoped he wouldn't. But he had violated that trust and the regret ate away at him with every kiss they were now sharing.

_She doesn't know_, his mind kept telling him. _You should let her know…let her know what you did to her…then let her decide whether you deserve her or not._

Temporarily, Danny ignored what his mind said, even though it was right. Instead, he pulled Lindsay up into his arms, tangled in a feverish embrace. Her hands clutched at his shoulders while his gripped her waist and kept her pressed against him.

_This is what she deserved from you everyday from the past couple of months,_ his mind told him grimly. _She didn't get this from you, but did she jump in bed with her neighbor? No. But you did._

He told his mind to shut up and not to ruin that moment. _Did you honestly think this was a relationship? Or was she just another your conquests? Be honest,_ this time it was his heart that was joining in the argument.

He was so sick of fighting that he pulled away from Lindsay and saw that she stopped crying. Again, that feeling of complete, frightening power, that he could be the one who could make her cry or stop the tears.

It was time to honestly, truly, tell her what was on his mind, even if it destroyed them altogether.


	3. Cut

Lindsay had been stunned the moment Danny's lips touched hers. It was like he'd just had a Jekyll and Hyde change and was the Danny she had grown to know and…dare she say love?

But she had missed that feeling for so long that she couldn't bear to tear herself away once it began. Over and over, she felt herself slipping back into the state of total unawareness where she always went when she was with Danny. But in the back of her mind, she still needed to finish what she had started to say.

She was going to pull away after the first couple of kisses, but when he pulled her up in his arms and held her against him, she was lost. She couldn't give this up, not after fighting and struggling for so long.

Then he pulled away, "Lindsay…I've got something…I have to tell you."

She hesitantly took a seat and gestured for him to continue.

"I…I need to tell you why I couldn't go to…lunch today," he said.

"What happened to dry cleaning and running to the bank?" she asked, now dreading what he would say next.

Danny shook his head, "No…I wasn't running errands…I was...with Rikki Sandoval. Ruben's mom."

Lindsay looked down, trying to hide the tears that threatened to form in her eyes, "Oh…"

He tried reaching out to her, but she immediately got up and wrenched her arm away.

"So instead of doing laundry you were doing the mom of the boy you think are responsible for dying?" she spat in disgust.

The harsh reality of her crude words finally sunk in, "Well…yes, but…"

"There is no 'but', Danny! You either did or you didn't! And you did…and…I just…don't even know what to say!" she cried out in disbelief. "How…how many times…?"

"This morning…and the night before…" he started. "And…since…she stole my gun…"

Lindsay half-chuckled, half-cried, "God, I am an idiot. A huge, huge, idiot."

"Linds…I know you're mad at me…"

"Mad? Haven't I told you that I'm not mad at _you_? I'm mad at _myself_. I mean…I know we all have our own ways of dealing with grief. I disconnect myself from other people and work myself into the ground while you…I guess you find comfort in sleeping with your neighbor," she barely even managed to choke out the last couple of words.

Danny pulled her close and this time she didn't fight back. Instead, she just stood there while Danny leaned his head against her cheek and sighed, whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over against her skin.

But the more he said it, the more Lindsay remembered what he was apologizing for. Infidelity. Unfaithfulness. Deceit. Disloyalty.

"I'm mad at myself, Danny," she murmured, the tears finally silently running down again, "I thought you were different. I thought…that maybe you felt the same way about me."

She extracted herself from his embrace and shook her head, "I'm mad because I decided to take a chance and hoped that everything would turn out okay between us…but…now things aren't and…it's just hard to go back."

Danny looked puzzled, "What do you mean 'go back'? Linds, we don't have to--…"

Lindsay closed her eyes, "No, Danny. I think we do. I just…I can't do this anymore…"

"What, so you're giving up? On me? On us?" he asked.

"Me giving up on _you_? Where have _you_ been for the past three months? Oh, right, in bed with Rikki Sandoval! Don't turn this on me, Danny. I did give you a chance and I have just _tried_ and tried but you just won't let me help you! What else do you expect me to do?"

Danny puffed a sigh and headed for the door, with his back to her, he managed only to utter these last few words, "Then I guess this is it, right?"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "I guess this is it."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at work."

_Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know, angsty stuff, but be patient with me here, I'm getting to the good parts. Don't kill me!_


	4. Bleed

Danny groaned as his alarm went off at 5:50 AM the next day. He'd barely gotten any sleep at all. His mind had been thinking about mistakes,_ his_ mistakes. Ruben, for not making sure if he got home safely. Rikki, for sleeping with her countless occasions, even though he knew what they were doing was wrong; he went ahead and did it.

But what struck him the deepest was Lindsay, the woman he'd sacrificed a ton for and that had finally trusted him not to break her heart, but then he went and did it anyway, and in the worst possible way. He knew that he'd been treating her like she didn't exist for a long time, but never did he feel the intense guilt and hatred for himself that he felt now. The thought that scared him the most was wondering if Lindsay hadn't spoken up about her feelings, whether he would've continued to ignore her and keep sneaking behind her back.

It was always the 'what if' questions that tortured him the most.

He got up like he always did, got ready as usual, and was out the door on time and on the subway like always. He was going about his life as though nothing had happened. But something major had.

He lost perhaps the most important person in his life, and it was his own fault, no one else's.

Danny even skipped breakfast that morning. Every time he looked inside his fridge, he saw the ingredients for making his famous omelet…for two: him and Rikki.

He hadn't talked to her either yet. He couldn't really say she was the reason for his troubles, because the only person he could point the finger at was himself.

His mind churned with all the possible scenarios of what Lindsay had done the night before: go back home and cry, go back home and cry herself to sleep, go home and work off her frustration and anger, or what was the worst, going home with someone else…or not even going home at all. Dear Lord, he didn't even know what to say when he saw her again.

His questions were soon answered when he ran into Lindsay just as he was getting into the elevator. He half expected her to take the stairs instead, but then he remembered that Lindsay was used to dealing with pity and sorrow and that she could cut herself off from people without showing emotion. She'd gotten pretty good at that over the past couple of years.

The whole elevator ride, they remained silent. Danny stared up at the ceiling and Lindsay down at the floor.

He gazed at her from the corner of his eye. He knew her well enough to know there was something bothering her and that she was barely keeping it together. And it was his fault. All. His. Fault.

He so desperately just wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms and never let her go. To just get the chance to tell her that maybe he _did_ feel the same way about her as she used to about him…that maybe somewhere along the way, he'd fallen in love with her too…

He averted his gaze back to the ceiling. He couldn't tell her any of that, not after what he did.

He lost that chance the minute he let his need for the nearest company, and at the time was Rikki, overcome the rest of him.

They barely exchanged words that day. Or the day after that, or the day after that.

The only time they were forced to work together was when they had to exchange results. Even Mac had noticed something different between them and had stopped pairing them up as partners for the same case.

Lindsay avoided Danny like he was a deadly plague.

Every time they saw each other in the hallway, she would immediately keep her head down, move to the side farthest away from him, and pick up her pace until she couldn't see him anymore.

And this made him feel like shit. No, below shit…because that's what he deserved.

It had been two months and still, they hadn't so much uttered more than the names of chemical compounds to each other.

Danny just couldn't take it anymore.

It was one day when it was just the two of them working in Trace. As always, when he was around, Lindsay worked twice as fast, not because of friendly competition, but to get away from him as quickly as possible.

But before she left, Danny stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her way out.

"Lindsay," he hadn't said her name in the longest time. It felt awkward saying it.

She didn't say anything, but rather simply met his eyes with hers, searching for something to say.

"Tell me," he begged. "Tell me how to fix this. This," he caught her hands in his, gesturing to the two of them. "Please. I miss you. I miss…being with you, kissing you, hugging you, and just…being with you. Please…tell me how to fix us."

Lindsay lowered her head so that she was staring at his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, a tired, wistful sigh.

She hesitated for a minute, as if to say something, but she simply dropped both their hands and walked around him.

"Danny," she said.

He turned around.

"I wish you had moved into a different apartment building."

Then she was gone again.

_Author's Note: Yes…I'm getting to the patching of their relationship. I think I'll call it quits after maybe another two or three chapters. Review! They make my day._


	5. Say

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Everyone in the lab knew.

--

"Everything alright, Linds?" Stella asked as she strode into their office one morning. She saw Lindsay look up briefly at Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine Stell…" she sighed, then pushed her chair back, got up, and left.

Stella knew that something was wrong. Even if Lindsay hadn't confided in her about Danny, she would've found out anyway. It was obvious.

The two would've normally been all over each other right after shift or flirting and making suggestive comments towards each other when they working. It was annoying to some people, but it wasn't nearly as annoying seeing the two barely speak to each other or purposely avoid each other.

"Danny?" she turned to him. He hadn't yet confessed to what he'd done and it angered her to know that first, he'd done the stupidest thing that he could've ever done to Lindsay, and second, he neglected to tell either her or Mac about what was happening between them.

"What?" he asked, not even looking up from the case files he was holding.

It wasn't like Stella wanted to butt into their personal lives, but it was clearly somewhat affecting their work habits. Neither worked with the same passion or drive as they did when they were together.

"Danny," she repeated his name sternly.

"What is it Stell?" he sighed and finally met her fierce glance.

"What's going on between you and Lindsay?"

"Nothing…" he huffed out. "Not anymore…"

"Come on," she took Lindsay's seat and folded her hands across the desk. "What happened? You guys…don't seem the same."

"That's because we aren't. I'm sure you could've gathered at least that much, Stella," he too then got out of his chair and left the office.

--

"Adam, what've you got?" Lindsay asked as she strode into Trace.

"Fiber analysis from your John Doe came back as a very high-quality and not easily purchasable thread of Egyptian cotton. Which I find strange for a guy who looks like he's homeless."

Adam handed her his findings, then scratched his head, "So uh…everything good?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"Well uh…it's just that uh…you know…you…and… Never mind," he stammered, and then gave up. "I'll let you know when I find something else on your vic's stomach contents."

She nodded, "Alright…thanks."

As Lindsay was turning to leave, Adam finally got out what he was going to say, "Y-you and Danny!"

She stiffened at the sound of his name…with hers. In a sentence. Together.

"You guys…are different…you know?"

Lindsay's voice cracked as she said the next couple of words, "I know."

--

"Your vic died of blunt force trauma to the head. Killer killed him with one very precise kick, death was instantaneous," Sid clipped his spectacles around his neck and gestured to the man on the autopsy table.

"So would you say that the killer had to have knowledge of karate or the human anatomy?" Danny asked. He needed some sort of lead.

"That, or he—or she, was very lucky. Other than that, there isn't much else. No defensive wounds or any signs that he struggled. I already sent blood and stomach contents over to tox, you should get the results in a few hours."

Sid and Danny stood in silence before Sid started talking, "You know, I almost got divorced."

"You _were_ divorced, Sid," Danny stated.

"No, no. I mean from my current wife."

"Really?" Danny always had the image that she was the bride to his Dr. Frankenstein and that the two would be…well, creepy together.

"We had a bit of a rough patch…she actually moved out for a while. Of course this was before we had kids. We still haven't told them…Well anyway, all I'm saying Danny, is that…don't give up."

Now he understood the reason for Sid's little talk. Great. Even the coroner in the ME's office knew. With that, he got the case file from a nearby table and walked away, with Sid calling after him, "You still call her Montana, don't you?"

--

That was what the rest of the day was like. And for the rest of the month for that matter. People always coming up to the both of them and asking if everything was all right. They lied and always said everything was fine, but they both knew that everything that had once been right between them was now wrong.

Danny especially felt guilty, for the news of him and Rikki had traveled around the office fast. Many lab techs threw him looks of disgust, particularly the girls. Man, had he screwed up. Bad.

Their lives were both in total turmoil. Despite all their efforts, it seemed like the universe or God or whatever controlled fate, made their paths always cross, and neither could deny the instantaneous spark between them.

The level of attraction was just as strong as it was the first day they met, if not stronger. Danny couldn't stop blaming himself for all the wrong turns he took in the past couple of months and decided that it was time to move apartment buildings, finally taking Lindsay's advice.

Lindsay couldn't stop blaming herself for falling for Danny in the first place, even though the times and moments with him were perhaps some of the best in her life. The tender gestures such as flying halfway across the country to support her in her time of need or taking her work shift so she would have more time to sleep still warmed her heart.

Those were big ways of letting her know that he cared and that he would be there no matter what, so it was a huge surprise to her when she saw her favorite coffee sitting on her desk with a Post-It note next to it early one morning, almost three months since they had went their separate ways.

_This is the last coffee I never got for you. I'm still sorry._

Lindsay looked up at Danny who was sitting across from her with his eyes glued to the screen. She ripped off another sticky-note from her pad, scribbled something, and then pushed it onto his desk.

_Thank you._

Those two words had never meant more to him.

_Author's Note: See? I'm getting to the fluff. Next couple chapters especially. Review please!_


	6. Fall

Author's Note: Just to clarify, it's been about three some months since they broke up

_Author's Note: Just to clarify, it's been about three some months since they broke up. Okay…here it is. Review, please!_

--

A week later after Danny had left that cup of coffee on Lindsay's desk, things were finally beginning to change, for better or for worse. But at least they were past the 'awkward moments and avoiding each other' phase.

And it was obvious.

--

Even Mac had noticed their slight progress in healing. He thought that it was time that they finally worked the same case, although he made sure to have Stella on it with them, as to monitor their behavior and report back to him.

The whole thing sort of seemed like a top-secret mission, but Stella sure didn't mind the idea.

"Okay guys, what've we got?" she asked, snapping on her gloves and ducking under the yellow crime-scene tape. She noticed that Danny and Lindsay weren't avoiding each other's gazes and were actually within five feet of each other. She smiled to herself.

"Vic's name is an Elle Forrester, driver's license says she's twenty-two," Lindsay handed the wallet to Stella, who furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Twenty-two? She doesn't look a day over seventeen," she sighed and dropped it into an evidence bag.

"Apparent cause of death is strangulation," Danny pointed at the dark bruising on the neck. "The old fashioned way too. No ligature marks or any fibers."

Stella saw him gaze up at Lindsay who was holding the camera, but wasn't snapping any pictures.

"You uh…alright?" he cleared his throat. "Lindsay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry," she brought the lens up and snapped a couple more pictures. Stella told them that she was going off in search of Flack who was doing a canvas of the area.

Things seemed to be moving forward. But she could only hope that they would continue going in the same direction.

--

They worked the remainder of that case with minimal contact, and Danny began to notice that it was one that was really getting to her.

A teenage girl murdered in the city. Strangled. It reminded him, and probably her, about their mermaid case almost two years ago.

Two years was a long time…he couldn't believe that time had already flown by so quickly. He knew that that case had really hit her hard and he had been there to comfort her afterwards.

Now, he still wanted to be there, but he didn't have the right. She wasn't his to comfort anymore.

--

But Danny could always try. And try he did.

The evidence they'd collected had been minimal and they had almost no suspects. All the ones they had had alibis that checked out. He knew that this probably upset Lindsay greatly, and it upset _him_ to know that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Lindsay!" he called after her as she was walking to the elevator. He wanted to smack himself now. He had no idea what to say next. He just wanted to talk. About the case, work, coworkers, them, everything, anything.

She turned around at the sound of her name, "Everything okay, Danny? You look a little…flushed."

_No, nothing's okay. I miss you. I was an idiot for every even thinking about jeopardizing what we have. It's you, Lindsay. The one I want, no, the one I __need__. Just a chance, that's it. One chance. Let me make everything okay again…_

That's what he wanted to say. But he didn't.

"I uh…the team…we're going to Cozy's to see Mac…er…play," he stuttered out.

"But it's not a Wednesday," she pointed out.

Dammit. He got the date wrong. "Oh…well then...we--well I, well, us, the team…were wondering if you wanted to come and have a couple drinks? Maybe unwind a little?"

He clasped his hands in front of him, rubbing them together nervously. God, he couldn't have sounded more like an idiot.

"Well…I—actually, yeah that sounds good. When?"

Danny broke into a huge grin; "We'll meet you there in half an hour."

After she left, he immediately took off to find Stella, Mac, Flack, Sid, Adam, and Hawkes to tell them they needed to be at Cozy's.

Sometimes, being a blubbering idiot paid off.

--

It had never really been Danny's intention to organize an after-work hangout for the whole team, but if it meant giving him a chance to speak with Lindsay, he'd do it.

"So…just so I get this straight: you told her that we were all going out for drinks _before_ you came and told us about going too?" Flack asked as he ordered a beer.

"Shut up," Danny muttered and took a sip of his drink. "I just…needed a chance to talk to her. Outside of work, you know."

"Well here's your chance," Flack nudged his friend in the arm and Danny immediately looked up to see none other than Lindsay Monroe walking towards him.

Flack, being annoying, immediately went off in search of Stella or Hawkes, leaving the two of them alone.

"Wow," she said, taking a seat next to him. "It's…been a while."

Since when? Them hanging outside of work? Talking? Communicating?

"Since we've been here, I meant," she said. "Not since—."

"The music promoter case," he smiled, remembering all the details of that case. "Those girls really _stuck_ it to that poster guy, no?"

"Funny," she chuckled and looked down at the table.

The two were silent for a couple minutes. Danny mindlessly tapped his fingers while Lindsay twirled the rim of her wine glass.

"So…" she finally spoke. "Why'd you ask me here tonight, Danny?"  
"I didn't, well, we all did…"

"No, Danny, _they_ didn't. _You_ did," she looked at him. He looked back.

_So much for a stealthy plan…_

"Er…"

"I just want to know why."

_Why did I cheat on you? Why didn't I stop you from leaving? Why didn't I try harder?_

Even Danny didn't even know the answers to those questions.

"Linds…" it'd been a while since he called her that. "I just wanted to talk. You know, about…what's been going on and…other stuff."

"Oh well…I guess that's okay," she said uncertainly. "What kind of stuff? Work stuff? Or…?"  
"No…relationship stuff…"

--

"Things haven't been the same between us," he said.

"Well did you expect them just to go back to the way things were?" she asked quietly. "I mean…after what you did…it was just difficult. To face you, just to see you."

Danny took a swig of his beer, "Oh."

"And it's just been hard…ever since we…split up."

"I know."

"And I don't know how we fix this…do we go back to being just friends, just coworkers?"

_How about let's try being in a relationship again. I promise not to screw it up this time._

"I can't just go back to being that, Lindsay," he said honestly.

Obviously, these words didn't have that great an effect on her because her image instantly hardened, "Then what else do you propose we do then? I mean, we can't be this awkward around each other! We were just coworkers at first, why can't we just go back to being that?"

"No, I just…can't…" he stated flatly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off.

"Then I'm out of ideas," she said, grabbing her purse and hopping off the barstool.

"Wait, Lindsay!" he immediately followed her. "That's not what I meant!"

They hadn't realized it was raining so heavily until they got outside. Lindsay started walking ahead.

"Come on! I'll give you a ride back, it's too far to the subway," Danny offered.

"I'll do fine on my own. Just like I've had to do for the past five months."

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm and hauled her back so that he was staring directly down into her eyes.

"I did," she said. She didn't wrench her arm away, but rather met his stare with her own. "I waited for weeks, months, for you to come around after Ruben died and just when I thought we were getting somewhere…we just stopped."

"It was a mistake," Danny said sternly. "I've been beating myself over it for the past three months! I've tossed around the ideas of a million different ways to try and make it up to you but nothing ever seems to work! What more do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything now! It's too late for that!" she was now shouting, to make her voice heard over the thundering rain and partly because of anger. "You blew it! You…made me fall in love with you! And this is what happened! You slept with another woman!"

"She understood the pain," Danny explained lamely.

"And I didn't?" Lindsay shot back. "Did you forget that I was the sole survivor of a multiple homicide? Survivor's guilt, Danny. You could've come to me, but you didn't! And I just…want to know _why_! Did you make a mistake in coming to Montana for me or was our relationship just not as intense as it used to be?"

"NO! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I DO NOT KNOW, Lindsay. Okay? It was the stupidest thing I've ever done, cheating on you. Losing you…"

They were both heaving with exertion, Danny's hand still gripping her arm.

"Now can we go and find somewhere else to talk? Besides outside or in a bar?" he asked. "This…we need to sort this out."

"Fine," she finally removed her arm from his hand.

"I moved apartments," he said, leading them to his car.

"Wherever is fine," she got in, buckled her seat belt, and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Just to sort this out?" she asked again. "Nothing else?"  
"Just to sort this out," he said. "Nothing else."

They were both lying to themselves.

--

_Author's Note: Next two chapters will be fluff! They're going to Danny's NEW apartment…wonder what could happen… Stay tuned…_


	7. Melt

Author's Note: First off, this week's episode was sort of good and sort of bad

_Author's Note: First off, this week's episode was sort of good and sort of bad. The plot itself was good (death by chocolate, how sad) with the whole cab serial killer, which is just plain creepy. The Good: Danny and Lindsay bantering at work the way they used to before all the Ruben drama and that is why they should be together! The Bad: stupid to get involved with a coworker…and the whole 'it's hard' part. But Kristine Huntley, being biased, still says that Danny and Lindsay never had that serious a relationship but hello? Even that Quinn woman noticed that they were 'more than coworkers' and Mac too. Suck on THAT beyotchhh. Anyway, here's the stuff you've been waiting for…_

--

It had been weeks, months, since she'd exchanged more than a couple of sentences with Danny. But now, she found herself sitting in his car after standing in the rain and yelling at him.

Just being that close to him and just talking to him (even if they were technically yelling) brought back all of their memories. She'd tried erasing them, and tried replacing him with other men, but she hadn't so much let them inside her apartment. Nothing had ever gone past a third date. She constantly found herself comparing them to Danny, and no one even came close.

He was the standard, and no one was ever good enough for her as he had been.

--

They managed to get back to his building rather quickly, but not without getting poured on another couple times.

Entering his apartment, Lindsay saw that Danny had moved the pool table from the middle of the room to the side. She tore her gaze away from it and stared at the ground.

"So let's talk," she said quietly.

She had never expected to be here in his apartment, old or new. She had never expected to step foot inside ever again. Not after what he did…

"Let's start with…what I did…" he gestured with his hands, not wanting to say the words "when I cheated on you".

"I just want to know why…about…all of this. Did you go to her because you didn't think I'd understand? I mean…I know I've always been the weak one. My whole life, I've always been the victim, and you were always there for _me_. When Ruben died, I thought I could finally be there for _you_. I never knew what it was like to be the one to comfort someone else."

"It's…just complicated. Things just sort of happened…we got back to my apartment and then…she kissed me. And I was stupid enough to not pull away. I wasn't thinking straight, that night, or the weeks after that," he ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to come to you, it was just…painful to have someone comfort me. I've never been one to take sympathy well…and it was different with Rikki because…we were both grieving for the same person we lost."

The details that were leaving his mouth chipped away at the remaining pieces of her heart. Just hearing him talk about him with another woman and _why_ he had cheated on her was overwhelming.

After his explanation, he sighed, taking a step closer to her, "What else?"

"_Why_? Why didn't you try harder?" she whispered. "You just walked out…"

"You said it was over," he muttered. "What I did…it was inexcusable and it was all so complicated."

"So you thought that us breaking up was the way to solve that?"

"At the time, yeah…" he said. "But ever since, I wish I hadn't. I didn't realize how much I had come to need you until it was too late. And I didn't think I could do anything."

She nodded and sighed. She was wrung out and exhausted.

"Okay then," she turned around to leave. "Well if that's it, I guess I'd better go."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him, bringing her closer than they were before. "I still need to talk to you about one more thing."

Lindsay tilted her head back to look him in the eye.

"About what _you_ said," he took her hands in his. She looked back down at their intertwined hands. After a few moments, he felt tears dropping onto his hands.

"Did you mean it? About…"

"Loving you?" she looked back at him, her eyes now watery with tears. She choked a sob. "…Every single word, Danny."

He brought one of his hands to cup her face, using his thumb to brush away her tears. She sobbed harder, tilting her cheek more in his palm.

"I do," she said. "I've been denying it everyday these past months, thinking that it would just go away, but it hasn't. It just hasn't and…and I don't know what to do anymore, Danny."

"Linds," he brought his other hand to cup her face with his hands. "Don't. Don't deny it."

"But…"

"No buts, Lindsay," he said quietly. "It took me this long to realize that I have the same feelings…and that letting you go was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. This…this is what matters. Nothing, no one else."

"Danny," she whispered.

"Just you. You and me," he said.

Lindsay shook her head gently, "I can't, I just can't Danny…I just can't deny what's between us."

"Then don't," he muttered as he claimed her lips with his.

Lindsay lay under his mouth, neither rejecting, nor accepting, just getting the feel, as if this was their first kiss ever.

He paused and broke away, "Give us another chance, Linds. I can't go on living like this."

She stood on her toes, raising herself to meet his lips again, this time taking the lead and letting him know that she was accepting. She stopped briefly only to whisper against his lips, "Me either."

_Author's Note: The next chapter will be rated M, but I will not be changing the rating of the whole story, but just be warned! Read and review please!_


	8. Love

**Author's Note: WARNING – This chapter is rated M for a reason.**

--

The two met in another kiss, but this time, it wasn't fierce or passionate, dominating or chaste, but a slow, deliberate kiss, showing the other just how much they felt for one another.

Danny hesitantly moved his hands to the top of her blouse, his fingers fiddling with the first button. He pulled away only to seek permission with his eyes.

Lindsay bit her lip and nodded, then meeting his again.

He took his time unsnapping the buttons one by one, determined to make this last as long as he could. He didn't want to rush this.

He gently pushed the wet shirt off of her and pulled her close, pressing her body against his. Lindsay fell into him and responded eagerly, her hands moving into his hair. Danny ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. She immediately opened her mouth to him, the two finally fully giving in to the built-up tension between them for months.

God, this was what he had missed. This, the agonizing passion and spark between them that always left him somewhat satisfied, but kept him coming back for more. For him, nothing had ever come close to being enough for him except Lindsay.

Danny hitched her up around his waist, she gasping lightly at the sudden change, her legs locking behind his back as they stumbled through his dark apartment to his bedroom, their lips never parting.

He set her down gently on his bed, then bringing his shirt above his head and tossing it to the side. In almost an instant, he covered her body with his, their cool skin pressed against each other.

Lindsay couldn't believe the current position they were in, or how they had come to be that way. She hadn't even intended to ever talk to him again, let alone end up in his apartment, in his bed, and in his arms.

She thought that she should really stop. He _cheated_ on her. Cheated. He shouldn't be so easily forgiven, but the way he was kissing her, the desperation and longing she tasted, was too much for her and when his lips moved down her throat, she ceased to think.

He pressed light kisses down between her breasts, her stomach, and stopped right above her jeans. Swiftly unsnapping the button and yanking them off, he glanced up at Lindsay.

He could hardly believe that after everything, they were here, together.

"Lindsay," he whispered against her inner thigh. She shivered from the feeling. He moved back up her body and sucked lightly on the pulse point under her neck. "Linds…"

"Danny," she gasped.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "About this? If we start now, I'm not sure if I'd have the willpower to stop…so tell me now…tell me to stop…"

She lightly shook her head, "I just want to forget…."

He brought his face back to hers, staring directly into her eyes.

"Make me forget," she murmured, her eyes once again glassy with tears. "Make this pain go away…I can't fight you anymore…"

Danny dropped an affectionate kiss to her neck, hating himself for knowing that he caused the pain she felt, but could also take it away. He whispered these next couple of words, "Don't fight me, Linds…I know what I did was wrong, but I've never been more sorry…And…I want to make this work between us…"

He moved back up and caught her lips in a sensual kiss, leaving her breathless and gasping in his arms, "God I missed you," he breathed out.

"Me too," she said quietly, her face seeking his in the dark. She immediately tugged his shirt over his head and began unbuckling his belt when he stopped.

"Be sure," he said firmly. She gazed back in his eyes and gave a small nod, then finally unfastening his belt and pushing his pants off.

He rolled them over so that she was on top of him, her hair falling around her face and in that moment, Danny had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as her. Slowly, he snaked his hands around her back, unsnapped her bra, and tossed it to the side.

Lindsay pressed her lips back to Danny's; his hands skimmed the sides of her breasts and her breath caught. She had forgotten these feelings, the way that he could make her feel with just a mere brush of his fingers.

Danny continued his sweet torture on her, moving his hands up and down from her breasts to her waist, teasing, but not satisfying.

"Danny…" she whimpered, her lips falling away from his as they moved down her throat.

He flipped them over again, his fingers trailing down her skin lightly to the lace of her panties. His lips lowering to her collarbone, he carefully slipped her panties off and they joined the heap of clothes around his room.

For a second, he pulled away. He hovered above her, looking down at her angelic face, her damp hair splayed across his pillow, the way her soft curves looked in the moonlight, the feel of her body beneath his.

Just seeing her like that turned him on even more.

Lindsay felt a bit nervous and shy under his gaze, squirming around a little, but his arms around her effectively blocked her from wiggling her way out.

Without breaking her gaze, Danny moved his fingers back down below her waist, but this time, there wasn't any barrier between them.

The second Lindsay felt the intrusion of his fingers his lips were back on hers, moving fast and passionately. He started slow, but as time progressed, he added a second finger; her strangled gasps and moans cut off by their kisses.

Finally, she half-screamed, half-gasped into his mouth, her hand clutching at his bicep as her orgasm washed over her. Never had she felt anything this good or this intense. And if this was just the foreplay, she couldn't even imagine how mind-blowing the actual thing would be.

Danny almost came right then and there when he felt Lindsay finally let herself go. He couldn't believe that after everything, they were here again.

After letting her come down from her high, she relaxed in his arms and he kissed her softly on the cheek. Lindsay turned to look up at him and smiled, "Condom?"

He leaned over her and pulled open the nightstand drawer, grabbing one and quickly ripping it open and putting it on.

He pulled Lindsay onto his lap, staring her straight in the eye, "One more time," he said softly. "Tell me that you're absolutely sure. I don't want you to regret this…"

Lindsay shook her head, "I won't," she promised, kissing him soundly on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she did, he gently lifted her up ever so slightly, and then entered her slowly.

She moaned into his mouth, the feeling of them joined together so intimately that it was overwhelming.

He let her adjust to his size before continuing, repeating the slow pattern of lifting her up and bringing her down again, each time drawing out strained groans and gasps of pleasure.

It was a speed that tortured the both of them, but never had Danny felt this much for someone. She had buried her face into the side of his neck, panting heavily and was whimpering almost every second.

This feeling that she was clinging to him like her life depended on it and she was so utterly connected to him pierced him to the heart.

Lindsay too couldn't believe the incredible sensations she was feeling. She'd forgotten how good making love with Danny was. Every stroke and every kiss told her that he was truly sorry, that he wasn't going to let her go again.

"Oh God, Danny…" she moaned into his shoulder as his hips started thrusting up into her faster and harder. "God…"

Danny pulled his head back to look at Lindsay. Her eyes were closed and her eyelids fluttering, her mouth open and gasping for air or out of pleasure. Dear Lord she was beautiful.

"Linds…" he groaned, dropping a tender kiss to her shoulder that made a tear trickle out of the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry…I…I love you…"

With the combination of his determined thrusts pounding into her and the sweet, honest words that left his mouth, Lindsay's face froze in a silent scream, her damp, sweaty body pressed tightly against his.

Feeling her tighten around him, Danny too felt himself let go, groaning as he pulled Lindsay to him, both of them shaken by the intensity.

After it was over, the two didn't move, Danny still buried deep inside her, their faces hidden in one another's shoulders.

Lindsay sighed against his, "Was it…?"

"It's never been like this," he admitted, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. He pulled back and tangled his hands in her hair, leaning their foreheads together. "Only you, Lindsay. Only you."

"Me too," she whispered, her lips softly caressing his.

Danny then gently lifted her off of him, eliciting a small whimper from Lindsay. Quickly disposing of the condom, he joined her back on his bed, pulling her back up to his chest.

He pressed a couple of kisses into her soft hair, whispering, "I love you" one last time before they both fell asleep.

--

_Author's Note: Whew, that was the most difficult chapter to write! Please review!_


	9. Time

It must have been a dream. It couldn't have been real.

He'd dreamed that he and Lindsay had finally talked. They'd actually talked. In his apartment. And then they had kissed. And then made love.

It just didn't seem possible.

A figure stirred next to him. Danny shifted his eyes from the ceiling to the other usually empty side of his bed.

Next to him lay none other than his, _his_, Montana.

She was lying on her side away from him, her breathing even and light. Just being able to feel her against him, to have next to him, was enough.

Maybe some things _were_ possible.

--

After a while of debating whether to wake her up or not, Danny leaned over and pressed feather-light kisses to her neck and shoulder. If this was the last time he had her with him, he didn't want to waste any time not touching her.

Slowly, Lindsay stirred in her sleep, muttering something inaudible and turned so that she was lying on her back. Danny pressed harder kisses, trailing from her neck to her ear to her cheek, whispering a quiet 'I love you' in her ear.

She finally blinked a couple of times before realizing where she was and whom she was with. He grinned when he saw her pull up the covers and her cheeks go red.

"Morning," he said, leaning down and pulling her lips into a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, Lindsay was blushing even harder and appeared stunned.

"Morning to you too," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Did last night…"

"Really happen?" he smiled down at her. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and sighing. "Definitely."

Lindsay shivered against him. She knew that she shouldn't have even agreed to come over anyway, but the way he could make her feel, she just didn't care.

Danny felt her finally relax and raised his head so that his eyes stared straight down at hers. "Lindsay," he murmured.

She inhaled deeply and raised her hand to trace random lines on his face, "Danny…I just want you to know that…I don't regret last night."

He took her hand in his and kissed it, "Me either."

Lindsay smiled up at him as he held her hand and whispered words of love against her skin. "So…Danny…Where…where do we go from here?"  
"Anywhere you want Montana," he said, covering her body with his and planting another kiss on her lips. "Doesn't matter if you want to pick up where we left off…or start over again. And if you want us to just remain friends…it won't be easy, but…if it's what you really want, I'll try." He leaned his forehead against hers, "Just as long you're happy."

Lindsay nodded, "Okay then." She leaned up so their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, her mouth lingering dangerously close to his, "Let's pick up where we left off…last night…" she grinned.

Danny growled lightly in the back of his throat, rolled her on top of him, and yanked her hips against his.

--

Later that day, Mac detected something.

He was walking by Layout when he saw it: Danny and Lindsay. He took one glance, thought he was back in the past, and then stopped. He looked up from his case file, paused, and then took a few steps back.

Right in front of him were Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer giggling and flirting just as they had a couple months ago. He swore that time had stopped and rewound.

Once Danny saw Mac looking in at them, he casually waved, and then returned to his conversation with Lindsay. Mac gave a half-wave, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then continued off to the elevators.

--

Sid knew that he was a tad strange, but he hadn't ever thought he was delusional.

It was a normal morning, but the day immediately changed when two certain CSIs strode through the glass doors into his autopsy room.

He peered over his glasses as Danny held the door open for Lindsay and then she blushed and smiled back at him over her shoulder. A crooked grin hung on Sid's face at the sight. It was about time they snapped out of whatever trance they had been in.

"Everything alright this morning, Doc?" Danny asked as they approached him.

Sid placed his glasses on his nose and smirked, "I was just about to ask you two the same question."

--

"You're awfully cheerful today, Lindsay," Stella smiled as she breezed into their office.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"You haven't stopped smiling ever since you've gotten to work. You were _late_ to work and oh wait, you arrived at just about the same time as _Danny_."

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, but Stella cut her off, "You're hardly subtle. If _I_ didn't know something was going on between you two, I'd be out of a job."

The younger CSI blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"So are you going to give me details or what?" Stella asked, fishing for gossip.

"Thank God I've been _dying_ to talk to someone about this!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Gosh last night…everything just happened so fast. We started yelling out in the rain, and then Danny said that we should discuss things at his apartment…and then…"

"Not much discussing I assume?" Stella raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hardly…" Lindsay blushed. "He said that he was sorry…for the millionth time…and that he just wanted to be with me…again…"

"It's Danny Messer," Stella said. "He doesn't give up until he gets what he wants."

"So basically, we've just kind of picked up where we left off. It's nice to not have to avoid him all the time," Lindsay got up and grabbed a folder. "I've got to go talk to Hawkes about some evidence. I'll talk to you later, that okay?"

"Sure, oh, and Lindsay?" Stella stopped her before she left. "Congratulations. You and Danny, I mean."

--

"What' with the goofy grin, Danno? Meet somebody?"

Danny kept his head down as Flack tried prying information out of him. Flack sighed. He hadn't gotten anything out of his best friend yet. He leaned back in his chair opposite Danny's desk. Just as he thought he should leave, he saw who was walking past the window.

"Lindsay," he stated firmly. "What happened?"

"Nothin'," Danny casually brushed the comment off.

"Oh come on, I know you. You wouldn't be sitting there grinning like an idiot if something hadn't worked out with Lindsay. You've been sulking for months now. Don't think I don't notice."

Flack waited for an answer but Danny didn't give one. "Fine," Flack said. "If you won't give me anything I guess I'll just talk to Lindsay…"

"We're together," Danny blurted out.

Flack's eyes bulged out of his head, "Together…like together together?"

Danny nodded, "I'm talkin' _together together_."

"When the hell did this happen?"

"Last night…we left to talk things over at my place."

"And did you?"

"Yeah. We fought a little bit but we ultimately decided that…well…we both missed each other and just decided to try things again."

Flack nodded, "So that's why you were late for work this morning."

"Shut up, Flack."

--

Sheldon Hawkes wasn't just a doctor, pathologist, and crime scene investigator, but he was also a detective. Sometimes, people forgot that last bit because he seemed like a regular geek who churned out random trivia facts.

But it would take an absolute retard to not figure out what was going on between Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe.

He would smile and wave politely when they walked by, thinking nothing was unusual, but really, everyone in the lab was gossiping about them.

Hawkes, on the other hand, decided that it would be best that they tell the team themselves rather than him listening to lab techs for information.

But honestly, he was just glad that they had finally worked things out. So were a lot of people.

--

_Nope, I am not dead. Just been really, really busy so sorry for the late update. I think that the next chapter will also be the last, but we'll see. Review!_


	10. Crazy

I apologize again for the late update

_I apologize __again__ for the late update! This chapter is the product of a little brain fart of mine._

--

The following days and weeks almost blended together. They got strange looks from their coworkers that questioned their closeness and friendliness and they spent as much time together to make up for the months they'd lost.

It was almost as exciting as when they had first gotten together officially almost a year ago, but this time, it was ten times more serious. Before, Lindsay was okay with Danny briefly flirting with someone else because she just turned around and did the same thing, immediately making him very jealous.

Now, he seemed to be extra careful and considerate about her feelings and what he did. It was sweet, but sometimes unlocked the memory of his betrayal that she kept pushed in the back of her mind.

But she always reassured herself that now wasn't the time to get cold feet and back out. She wanted this to work just as much as he did, if not more.

And Danny made absolutely sure that Lindsay knew he was in this for keeps.

--

"Hey," she smiled up at him as she stretched. She could feel the sunshine slipping through the blinds. He returned her smile with a grin of his own and a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning it is," she said, pulling him down to her. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Neither of us have a shift…our pagers off…"

"And what exactly are you proposing?" he murmured against her lips before the met.

She merely responded by pulling him closer. Her hands moved down to skim the line of his boxer shorts when the shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted them.

Danny broke the kiss with a regretful sigh and reached back for his phone. He flipped it open, "Messer. Yeah. 'Kay, one second," he turned back to Lindsay. "Sorry…I uh…got to take this. I'll be right back."

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled on a shirt and pants, then disappeared with his phone into the hallway.

Lindsay fell back on the pillows and sighed. What was so urgent and private that he couldn't talk about it with her? She didn't want to be the snooping and annoying girlfriend, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was still in contact with…_her_.

She groaned and shook her head, as if trying to shake the thoughts and memories out of her head. He wouldn't…he said he would do anything to make this work. That probably wouldn't include talking to the woman that he cheated with.

But he hadn't exactly said he _wouldn't_ talk to her ever…

Officially worried, Lindsay got up, wrapped herself in a sheet, and tiptoed to the door to listen.

She could only hear snippets of the conversation, "…No I haven't told her yet…Yeah I know….When are you free?...It'll be our secret…See you soon…"

Once Lindsay heard him say good-bye, she immediately stumbled into the kitchen and fumbled with the coffee pot.

"Hey Linds," he said, pressing a kiss into her neck and hugging her back into his chest.

She couldn't help but release a sigh as his lips connected with her skin. He took the coffee pot from her hands and set it down on the counter. Danny spun her around in his arms and dropped a kiss to on her collarbone.

Lindsay finally surrendered after a couple more persuasive kisses. He wound her hands around his neck, making her drop the sheet and sweeping her off her feet and back into bed.

_It's supposed to be different this time…_Lindsay thought.

--

Author's Note: A couple more chapters to come!


	11. True

_Sorry! I've been partly lazy but mostly busy. Ok fine mostly lazy but I am on holiday in China as of now so expect some updates. Finally. Enjoy and review! By the way, this chapter may get a bit in-between the T and M ratings. Just beware!_

--

To the rest of the lab, Danny and Lindsay were doing better than ever, a month after they'd finally gotten back together. When the two of them were in the A/V Lab, Adam didn't feel like there was a giant elephant sitting in the room and in the elevators, the tension between them was no longer so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Things looked like they were going great and to Danny, things were.

When the two of them worked the same shift or on the same case, they stuck to each other like glue. They would team up for interrogations or to process the scene, they even went as far as volunteering to go dumpster diving together for a murder weapon. Of course afterwards they had much more fun in the locker room showers together.

When they weren't working the same case, Danny would still try to be in the lab the same time she was, the two of them sneaking glances while processing evidence or avoid getting caught sending each other naughty chat messages while sitting in their office.

For Danny, things had finally gotten back on track. He could focus on his job and trying to reach for that promotion, but at the same time, was able to enjoy being a boyfriend to his Montana.

"Hey Danny," Lindsay smiled up from her case folder as she approached the elevator. They both reached to push the down button at the same time and their hands touched. Even though the two had been dating for quite a while, Lindsay still blushed. She still couldn't shake that feeling that arose whenever she saw Danny.

"Hey Montana," he smiled, his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Whatcha got there?"

"Case file of a rape victim from three years ago. The guy was never caught but we're thinking he just struck again," she didn't even look up at him. Danny understood though. Whenever a mass murder or a rape case landed in front of her, Lindsay threw herself into her work and wouldn't sleep (literally) until they'd solved it.

The elevator doors dinged open and Danny, being a gentleman, held it open for her. Everyone else had gotten off at that floor, leaving only them together in the elevator. Alone.

Lindsay was leaning against the back of the elevator, sighing in tiredness and frustration. Seeing her, Danny gently slid the case file she was holding out of her grasp and held it behind his back, his other hand bracing itself on the wall beside her head, their faces inches apart and their bodies in very close proximity. Too close.

"Hey, Linds, look at me," he whispered. Her eyes met his and immediately she felt that tension she'd been carrying around the past two days instantly melt away. God, those eyes.

"Linds, you need to go home and take a break. I'll tell Mac something. You've been working nonstop for the past three days."

"I have not!"

"Saturday, Sunday, Monday…I think that's three days Montana," he smiled at her and she scowled playfully.

"Give me back the case file!" she couldn't help but smile back, and reached around his waist to try and get it back, but he held it out of her reach.

"I'll give it back to you only if you promise to go home directly after this."

"Well I need to run to Adam in Trace and then see what Stella's got from the broken cassette tape we found in the park…"

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Come on Montana! I had no idea it'd be so difficult to get you to take a break! Relax!"

"I can't relax now that there's a rapist on the loose!" she reached for the file again but this time, he dropped it purposely on the floor.

"Klutz," she mumbled under her breath. As she bent down to collect the loose papers, Danny's hands caught her around her waist and pinned her to the opposite wall next to the elevator buttons. He leaned in so close that if she moved the slightest inch forward, there lips would touch.

"Don't make me force you to go home," he growled, pressing his lips against her neck. As soon as his lips met the heated flesh, she couldn't help but release the tiniest whimper. Even a couple months later, she was still putty in his arms no matter when, no matter where.

She dragged him up by his shirt collar and their lips fused together in a passionate kiss, their tongues instantly tangling together and Danny's hands resting on the curve of her back. As his hands inched slowly up the back of her shirt and his lips once again traveled down to her smooth throat, there was no room for Lindsay to think of anything other than the feeling of Danny's hands on her body.

He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies melded together, his hips pressed against hers oh so closely. It hadn't even occurred to either of them that they were currently in a moving elevator and at any moment, the doors could open on them. Not to mention there was security camera getting everything on tape.

In the past week, they hadn't spent as much time together as they would've liked to, and Danny especially had been a bit…frustrated that he hadn't gotten any. Well, now was his chance. His hands slowly slid down the length of her body, his fingers gently tracing the outline of the curves of her breasts and waist, prompting her to gasp and arch into his touch.

His hands slid further down till they were resting at the waistband of her pants. He instantly wished that she'd opted for a skirt that morning. Traveling between her legs, his palm pressed up against her, and she moaned loudly, hips thrusting against his hand. As his lips met the sensitive skin of her collarbone, one of her hands accidentally hit the emergency stop button.

Alarms broke them apart and the elevator shook to a stop. Snapping back to reality, Lindsay quickly combed her hair and bent down to gather the case file Danny had dropped earlier. Over the intercom, Mac's voice sounded out, "Everyone ok in there?"

Lindsay, still heaving from her and Danny's earlier escapade, motioned for Danny to answer. He cleared his throat, "Uh yeah Mac, Lindsay and I are fine. I uh…Dropped a case file and she accidentally uh…hit the emergency stop button. Sorry about that."

"Ok…just press the button again and it should start moving again."

Following his instructions, the pair ended up red-faced and short of breath the next floor below. Lindsay immediately ran to the locker rooms, but first gave Danny a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled.

As she pulled away, he whispered, "We'll be finishing this tonight, by the way." She blushed and they went their separate ways. Danny caught up with Adam and Mac in the A/V lab where Mac raised an eyebrow, pointing to Danny's visibly redder lips.

"You trying out a new shade of lipstick?" he asked, chuckling.

Danny quickly wiped it off, "Uh no. Um Lindsay decided to go home. She's been workin' everyday for the past three days so I told her I'd take her shift."

"You all caught up on the case?" Mac asked. "I assume that's what you and Lindsay were doing in the elevators, right?"

Danny gulped, his face reddening, "Yup, I'm just going to go find Stella now."

As he turned to leave the room, Mac stopped him, "Oh, Danny. Next time, could you and Lindsay wait until the night shift to…what do they call it these days…"

"Have elevator sex?" Adam piped up, his fingers clacking away at the keys and brought up the black and white surveillance footage of what had happened earlier. Danny thought he would die of embarrassment. Even Mac was chuckling.

"Sure thing boss," he forced a grimace and darted out of the lab to find Stella.

--

Lindsay was exhausted by the time she got on the subway. Her apartment was almost 40 blocks away, while Danny's was only 20 some. Instantly, she thought of a way of surprising and thanking Danny when he got off his shift. She got off a couple blocks away from his apartment and grabbed the key he kept inside one of the lights on the wall in the hallway and let herself in.

Stepping inside, she instantly felt at home. She collapsed on his bed without even bothering to change into anything and breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne. When she opened her eyes again, the clock next to his bed read 7:38 PM. He hadn't come home yet.

Lindsay got up, splashed some water on her face, and went into the kitchen to prepare them some dinner. As she got out some ingredients for pasta, the phone rang.

"Danny Messer's apartment," she answered.

She was met with a woman's voice over the phone, "Hi, is Danny Messer there?"

"No, he's out right now. You should try his cell phone. Can I take a message?"

"Sure, just tell him that Rikki Sandoval called."

--

_BUM BUM BUUUUM. Ok well you couldn't expect this to be ALL fluff now could you?_


End file.
